you are public
by munkfeavor76
Summary: When Brittany send a nude pic to her new boyfriend it suddenly gets around the school and Alvin gets dragged in to the mix. How will the girls and boys of rock n' roll fix this mess? read to see rated T just to be safe.


YOU ARE PUBLIC. (revised) A/N Flash backs are in bold lettering.

Brittany was sitting on her bed staring at her phone when Jeanette walked by. "Hey Brittany what is the problem" she questioned. Brittany looked up from her phone looking at Jeanette and back down at her phone. Then Eleanor walked by and noticed her sister Jeanette staring into the room and her other sister staring at her phone.

"Okay she said what's going on, is Alvin being a jerk again" she questioned. Brittany shook her head and said 'no' quietly. Ellie and Jeanette looked at each other with worried looks and decided to take a step in to their eldest sister's room not knowing how she would react.

"Okay Britt what's up what is the problem'? "I- I can't tell you right now." Eleanor knelt down beside her sisters bed looked into her sisters blue eyes with her bright emerald eyes and said.

"Brittany you know we would help you fix any thing, that is if there is any thing wrong" She questioned, with pleading look in her eyes, screaming please let me help you. Brittany looked at her sister.

_**Brittany hits send on her cell phone. Brittany like her new boyfriend, he's cute blind hair, tall, and is the most good looking guy, sense Alvin. I was getting tired of Alvin's crap any ways she thought. She decided to show her new boy friend, in a certain way, that she liked him and that he means a lot to her. I know I look good so it won't hurt to send one picture to him. She thought he won't send it to anyone I trust him. But she began to doubt her self a little.**_

Eleanor and Jeanette mouths dropped.

"I can't believe you did that!" "You sent him a naked pic of your self to him"! Eleanor yelled.

"You never did that with Alvin Did you?" she questioned. Eleanor turned to see her other sister starting to walk out the bedroom door only to trip at the sound of Eleanor's voice.

"Where do you think you are going"?

"Well I was going to get Miss Miller Jeannette said nervously".

"Yeah I don't think so" Ellie said. "We will handle this out selves".

Ellie turned back to her sister. "Well did you do any thing like this with Alvin" she queered? Brittany looker up "well" she began "Not exactly I uh have done stuff with Alvin". Ellie glared at her eldest sister

"like what exactly".

Brittany began to speak but Ellie cut her off.

"I just want to know, so that I know, that its okay to do this stuff Theo as well. I mean it is okay right?" she questioned,

"Well Ellie the stuff that I have done with Alvin is well- none of any ones business".

"Exactly none of any one business and yet you just made something very private very public". "Well this cant hurt me, can't it?" Brittany said. "I mean we are stars right". Jeanette had a shocked look on her face. "oh no" her sisters ran over to her "Well your right it won't affect me and Ellie much but you and Alvin are in big screwed".

"Alvin is not involved" Brittany said. "Yah but you two were an item and now the press has picked it up. its all over the TV. ".

"BRITTANY"! "JEANETTE , ELEANOR! GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOUR SELVES"!

"I guess there is no need to get Miss Miller"

Boys point of view

_**four day sago . A group of boys sitting at the lunch table at school were joking around. About three table over were Alvin, Simon and Theodore. "So you two are broke up yet again" quipped Simon. "Yeah it's my fault Si, I said something stupid and I didn't mean it." Boy Alvin has really grownup in the last six months; I hope Simon thought to him self. Suddenly Alvin, Simon and Theodore herd a lot of noise coming from a couple of tables over "I wonder what going on"? "Hey Johnny is that you cell phone going off"? "Yeah" Scott said "yeah it's probably a text from Brittany"? So Johnny opened his cell phone and saw that there was a message it's said. Do not open the next text at school open it when you get home and you are buy yourself ok . He replied ok. But instead of waiting to get home he decoded to open the message anyways with is friends looking on. "Oh wow Johnny she looks hot if you don't want her as your girl any more I will take her". Scott said "we are just started going out" John said "I still want to get to know her okay" "hey can you send me that pic please I so want it , be a bro man will you, I wont send it to any one okay promise". As Alvin walked up the boys got up and left. John noticed Alvin and kept on waking .Twenty minutes later Scott went to get some water. He set his bag down his phone fell out of his bag. By the end of the day just about every guy in school, except Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, had her picture on their phone. As Alvin Simon and Theodore walked out the door Alvin herd someone yell hey Seville you ex is a whore. This got Alvin pissed he was ready to fight but Simon and Theodore knew how he really felt about Brittany and stopped him from making a scene. Later that night "I can't believe Brittany did something like this I mean we're not together anymore but this can still ruin both of us, our rep, our lives, oh god if Dave finds out he's going to kill me." "Alvin you are overreacting" Simon said "Brittany sent the picture out to her new boy friend, who I might add, is not much of a guy for letting this out'. "Do you still love Brittany"? Theodore looked at his older bother. "Well yes, its no big secret, that I love Brittany and I am hoping that we can get back together but what can I do" I really pissed her off " Alvin said with a regrettable looked on his face and tone in his voice . Simon though for a bit "well normally I don't condone violence but you can make this guy pay for what he has done". "You know that I was going to do that any ways Simon" "I was going to beat the carp out of him anyways for ruining Brittany rep", "well, technically she did that her self but I want to save her", "I want to save us if I can"**_

That Monday morning Alvin walked right up Brittany. "Brittany we need to talk" she knew why he was coming to talk to her.

"Alvin I-" but he cut her off

"look Brittany I have something to say and after that you tell me to go to hell , but I am sorry I called you fat, that was stupid of me, I mean I love the way you look, "Alvin-" " and I love the way you walk and talk and-" "Al vin-" "I love you with all of my being we are soul mates and no matter what I say and what I do always will love you and only you". "You can tell me to hake a hike and stuff but I want to help you NO! I want to help us out and make us whole again. You are the love of my life and I can't live with out you "

"Are you done now Alvin?

' NO" "That guy who is supposed to be your boy friend is not. He is not much of a guy". Brittany looked up at him.

"your right he's not, at least not any more "Alvin was shocked by what she had said "well what do you mean". Brittany smirked

"I mean I want to go back out with you permanently". "No more games I mean it, Alvin no more schemes' unless you include me". "Agreed?" " Alvin looked at her "we both agreed to talk things out no more fighting"

"yes".

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all looked at Alvin and Brittany. They didn't know it but this would be the last time that Alvin and Brittany would ever have broken up.

The chipmunks and chipettes' sat at their usual lunch table. Simon and Jeanette sat staring at each other eating their lunch. Theodore leaned over to Eleanor

"It's like they are having a staring contest". He wispered.

"Or they are talking with their minds "Eleanor giggled with her reply.

"Well they are the smartest to all of us they might" Theodore replied back.

"I got it"! Simon yelled excitedly. The girls jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Jean hand me your computer" she did as was requested of her.

"What are you doing" she asked. "I am connecting to my computer downloading a picture of Brittany and a picture of a nude girl we are going to make people think that the photo of Brittany is a fake."

"but its not" Brittany replied"

Alvin looked over Simon's shoulder."yeah the girl's boobs are not big enough and her hair is the wrong color. Alvin replied.

Eleanor and Jeanette, Simone and Theodore stared at Alvin and. Brittany and they turned a dark crimson color.

"Well we ah-" she said "it was last summer and-" Alvin and Brittany both turned red and chuckled together. Their brothers and sister just stared at them.

"Everyone gather around me and watch for people peaking in " Simone said.

"should we not do this some place else " Eleanor said.

" we don't want to get caught" Theodore said nervously.

"Relax Simon got this" Alvin said.

"okay" "done" Simon said I give it twenty minutes" "oh Brittany I think you should make a big seine with your new ex boyfriend."

"I can do that" Besides after what he did, ha and I thought Alvin was a jerk. she smiled. "

"love you baby" she smiled once again and blew a kiss to Alvin.

"right back at you" he said. -

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU MAKE A NAKED PICTURE OF ME AND THEEN YOU GIVE IT YOU YOUR FRIENDS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! NOW I AND MY SISTER'S AND ALVIN HAVE TO HOLD A PRESS CONFRESS. THANKS FOR THE TROUBLE.

Brittany did not let him say anything she just slapped him and walked a way. She started to feel bad for what she had done. however it was her fault for sending that pic and his for giving it out. This was for the best for everyone, for her and Alvin. -

At the press conference... Brittany walked up to the podium and Alvin standing beside her. "If you think that you know someone and you trust them" "you should do as you feel is right' "however even if you trust them there are certain things that you should never do with out talking to the other person. To do what I did was wrong and to do what he did was wrong also. I have found that with trust comes responsibility. If you question the action never do it. That is all." Brittany and Alvin walked away form the crowd of reporters holding hands both knowing that they would be happy. -

Well I hope this gave some people something to think about. Sending some one a text like that is just asking for trouble and you should never do that. Remember one you put out there on the internet or sending it in a text you just don't know where is going to go. Even with people you trust things can happen.


End file.
